The Astronomy Tower
by Hershey Kissed Me
Summary: Things get interesting in the astronomy tower between our two favorite boys.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first published fanfic and reviews are much appreciated. I may even have a reward for you if you do!**

**Please not that this story contains graphic sexual situations, homosexual relationships (slash) and is consequently not suitable for younger viewers**

The moment I heard the footsteps coming I hid myself in the shadows, a quick notice me not charm was cast and I waited. Who would be on top of the astronomy tower at midnight? Given that none of the alarms had gone off in the dorms it must be one of my colleagues. But who would be up here...

Oh, of course. As the figure came into view I could have kicked myself. It was Potter, or Professor Potter if you will. He'd made defence the most popular class in the school. After all, who wouldn't want to be taught by the greatest wizard of our age? I was distracted from my musings though, when he removed his cloak to reveal an extremely fit body encased in nothing but jeans that were hanging so low on those hips that it must be a crime. I felt my mouth go dry, here was the man I'd been crushing on since 4th year, standing half naked in front of me, and I couldn't even make a sound.

He ran his hand back through his hair, tousling it in that 'just fucked' manner that I found so sexy. My pants were getting uncomfortably tight and it was all I could do not to reach a hand down and take care of my problem.

I was so distracted by those sculpted abs that when he let out a strangled sob I jumped right out of my skin. I could hardly believe my eye's as the man who I'd seen survive more than any human should have to, slid down the wall to land in a crumpled heap on the flagstones. A moan broke through Potters lips as his hands fisted in that unruly black birds nest.

'He hates me! But I love him so much, I just, oh!' He trailed off with a low moan and I felt my heart melt. Potter was in love with someone and the idiot didn't even have the common sense to love him back, gods it was unfair!

'And I've dropped hints and I even tried to tell him but he just ignores me,' He continued muttering to himself.

I was incredibly curious by now...if only he'd say who it was!

'I have to see him all the time, and he's always such a smug bastard. Merlin! What I wouldn't give to wipe that smirk away...I can imagine him all to well in bed, moaning my name...if only!'

Smug? But the only person who he has seen on a regular basis that's smug is...he couldn't be in love with me...could he?

But then Potter's next words confirmed my suspicions; 'Why did I have to fall in love with the absolute git that's Draco Malfoy!'

I can't forgive what I did next...it's incredibly stupid...but nor can I regret it.

Two quick steps and I was behind him, acting on instinct I wrapped my arms around his torso, pulling him to me. While he was frozen in shock I allowed my teeth to graze his ear as I whispered to him; 'Well Potter, if you keep calling me a git I might not fuck you tonight...and it really would be a shame because god knows I've wanted to do it for a while.'

I felt him relax back into me, grinding our hips together as he gave a soft moan. That was all the encouragement I needed, I swung him round so we were face to face and crushed my lips to his.

His hands scrabbled at my chest trying to franticly undo the buttons on my oxford shirt but I pushed him back, 'Oh no Potter! It's not going to be that easy. I've waited a long time for this, and you can wait a little longer.' two flicks of my wand and potter was naked and bound with green satin ribbons to the bars on the window. I removed my tie and wrapped it round his eye's, it really was a shame to hide away those beautiful emerald orbs but it would be so much more fun if he was properly bound.

I let my hands run down that delectable torso as I caught his full lips in my teeth. 'Scared Potter?'

'You wish.' The effect was ruined somewhat by his breathlessness but I appreciated the fact he had remembered. He stared to ask me something but got no further than 'Wha...' before he cut of in a moan as I took his nipple in my mouth...this would be a very enjoyable night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all my readers and especially to the ones who put me on their alerts list and the ones who favorited the story, it meant the world to me**

He looked gorgeous tied up in green satin, matched his eye's quite nicely if I may say so myself. I stepped back for a moment and just gazed at him - this was my wank fantasy right here - Potter, breathless, panting and gagging for it. Not that I'd ever been overly keen on bondage but there was something about Potter that just begged for it. Must have been those soft, pouty lips - divine.

I stepped close again so our chests were almost touching, separated by a smidgeon of space and my own shirt. On second thoughts the shirt could go. I undid the buttons slowly, watching Potter squirm and try to realise what the sounds meant. I figured I should give him a hand and slid my shirt of before allowing our bare chests to touch. His moan was quite delectable.

Unable to bear being in such close proximity much longer I dragged my tongue slowly from his ear to his collarbone, finishing of by sucking hard on the lightly tanned skin - he was mine and I was going to mark him as such.

I think I quite like love bites on Potter, I proceeded to work over his neck, chest and ear with my mouth. Soft, teasing nibbles on his earlobes, and down his neck, hard sucking to leave a mark and then my tongue lapping at the skin to sooth it. From the gasps and whimpers I was getting from Potter it must have been quite enjoyable.

I pulled back again to observe my handiwork and nearly came at the sight of him. His cock was hard and leaking, dripping onto the flagstones, his cheeks were flushed and his head thrown back but most delicious of all was his neck, now covered in love bites and teeth marks.

I leaned in again and whispered in his ear, allowing my teeth to graze the shell, 'who do you belong to Potter?'

'Please, oh Merlin, please!' the poor boy was barely coherent. But, none the less that was no excuse.

'Who do you belong to Potter, tell me and maybe I'll take care of your little problem, hmm?' I ran a single finger down the length of his cock, just to be certain he got the message.

'You, oh Merlin, please Malfoy, I'm yours!' He thrust his hips into me in a vain attempt to gain friction. I figured, as he had begged so prettily, to grant him his wish.

Dropping to my knees I looked at his cock; it was a little smaller then mine but still undoubtable gorgeous -swollen and dripping as it was. In one swift movement I took it in my mouth, swallowing right down to the hilt. One again Potter gave a gasp that soon trailed of in to mewling sounds as I began to bob up and down, swirling my tongue around the head and licking the slit before devouring it once again.

I must admit, I quite enjoyed giving head, being able to make someone lose control like that is just as empowering as plunging into them . Well almost. I removed my mouth with a wet pop just as I felt his balls begin to draw up and tighten, wrapping my fingers around the base so he couldn't come.

'Oh no Potter. You're not going to be coming until I'm buried balls deep in you - it just wouldn't be fair otherwise!'

I pretended not to hear his begging and pleading as I reached for my wand and conjured another ribbon - this one went around the base of his cock effectively cutting of any chance he would have for release. With that completed a undid his hands and placed him in the middle of the tower.

'Now. Are you going to be good or should I tie you up?'

He shook his head back and forth and gave another delicious moan, 'No, I'll be good, please Malfoy! Please...' despite his inability to form a sentence I grasped what he was getting at, he could probably wait a little though.

With my want I conjured a jar of lubricant before tossing it onto the pile of clothes, we wouldn't be needing wands anymore.

Whilst I dipped one finger in the jar I used the other to spread his legs exposing a delicious pink pucker. While my lubed up finger circled his entrance the other hand began teasingly pulling on his cock. 'This will be the first time you've ever had anything up there, won't it Potter? I bet you never even used your own fingers? How does it feel knowing that I'll be the first person to ever fuck this tight little virgin hole?' From the moans I was getting I'd say he didn't mind.

I pushed my first finger inside, squeezing his cock as I did so to distract him, I didn't want to hurt him after all. 'That ok?' he moaned something that could have been a yes, it was really to hard to tell.

'Look at you Potter, moaning like a whore while I plug your ass with my fingers,' He had loosened up a bit and I eased in the second finger and began to gently scissor them. He was now breathing in heavy pants, his cheeks flushed scarlet. I finally found what I was looking for and gently brushed his prostate with my fingers, delighting in the way his whole body arched of the floor. While he was distracted as such I ease in the third finger; he was deliciously tight and it was now taking me all I had not to just pound into him.

'Oh god Malfoy, please, just...oh, fuck me already' I think it was the most coherent he had been so far. And really, who was I to refuse. Removing my fingers I barely paused to admire the fluttering ring of muscle before my cock was slicked up and sliding into him. I paused once I was inside, partly so I didn't hurt hi m but partly so I wouldn't come right this second, I like to believe that Malfoys have more staying power than that.

'Are you ok?' the last thing I wanted was to hurt Potter and then have him ban me from ever doing this again, it was far to good to give up.

Much to my surprise he didn't reply verbally but rather thrust his hips forward, impaling himself on my cock. I needed no further invitation and immediately slid back out before thrusting in again, marvelling at how hot and tight his passage was.

Setting a rather fast rhythm I leant over and began nibbling at his nipples and chest again - pulling softly on the rock hard rosebuds.

All to soon I felt myself beginning to climax and as I began to fill his ass with spurt after spurt of my seed I undid the last ribbon and watched as he began to cum almost immediately, thick ropes of it shooting up and splattering both our chests. I could hardly believes how good my cock felt, held between his spasming ass muscles.

As I came down from my high I slid out of his impossible tight passage and watched as pearly white cum dripped out of his red pucker, running down his thighs onto the flagstones below.

He removed the blindfold and tossed it aside, his emerald eye's meeting mine for the first time. 'Come with me to Hogsmade this weekend?' He was still somewhat breathless but I don't think I'd ever herd better words from him.

'Of course you stupid twit, why didn't you ask me sooner?' he smiled, 'Because I'm a stupid twit I guess.'

We cleaned our selves up and then returned to my rooms and fell asleep on my bed still entwined in each others arms - I don't think I've ever been happier.

**Just our of curiosity who watched DH premier last night? I watched the live stream in Trafalgar square but not the movie. I think Emma Watson, Evanna Lynch and Natalia Tena all looked great but the announcer was an idiot. Between announcing the Neville twins and Luna Lovejoy he also said he hadn't read the books - I think that was evident to us all**

**And please, review :P**


End file.
